


Love Fucking Kills, Don't It?

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny finally tells Craig about his feelings for him that he'd been hiding for years and Craig is...Well, he's not happy. Disgusted is a more accurate word, really. But, he figures Kenny is good for one thing so agrees to date him.<br/>Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Fucking Kills, Don't It?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an rp with someone that I don't know (we rped this for like- three days. I never learned their name or something..If the person that happens to have been the Craig in this, hi! I hope you don't mind I'm posting this~).

Kenny let out a low sigh, his half lidded eyes staring up at his stained ceiling. It was memorised in his head with how many nights he spent like this, from where he was staring, four squares to the right there was a brownish-orange stain, eight straight to the door was a small hole, no more than two inches in diameter, he could go on like this for the entire thing. Get every single inch of it down to every last detail. The sound of shattering glass brought him out of his gaze causing him to jolt and sit up, his eyes at alert but he relaxed again at the drunken screaming following. Of course. It amazed him that anything shocked him anymore, especially in this house. Everything in his life was predictable. He was predictable. What he was going to do was predictable. What he was about to say, whether he was happy or not, why it was that way, everything about him was obvious. It was probably because he was very open with himself, everyone knew everything about him. Except one little, tiny detail about himself. A pretty big ‘tiny’ detail. He was totally, completely, one hundred percent, absolutely in love with probably the biggest asshole in his school..who was also his best friend. A certain monotone, black haired, grey eyed, tall male in his grade, Craig Tucker. He was the reason Kenny was like this, always staring at his ceiling with nothing going through his mind but how stupidly bad he had the love bug. 

‘You have to tell him.’ ‘I’m not telling him.’ ‘Come on, you have to.’ ‘No way, it’s not happening.’ ‘Get your stupid ass up.’ ‘Nope, I’m staying in this bed.’ ‘You know it’s better for both of you if you just tell him.’ ‘I don’t care, I don’t want to tell him, he doesn’t need to know.’ ‘It’s only fair that he knows and you know that.’ ‘So? Doesn’t mean I have to tell him! Like, I don’t think it’s important!’ ‘If he had feelings for you, you’d want him to tell you, wouldn’t you?’ ‘Well, yeah..But that’s not important!’ ‘Kenny.’ ‘Shut up, Kenny.’ Conversations like this were a daily thing for the blond McCormick boy. Always trying to convince himself to tell his crush his feelings and always rejetting himself. It was a pretty pointless fight, he couldn’t convince anyone to do anything, no way he could ever talk someone as difficult and stubborn as himself into doing something. But then again, suddenly he was in his boots and pulling on his jacket. Whoa, when did he even get to his feet? ‘Okay, now let’s go to the door, dumbass. It’s a short walk and probably a short conversation.’ ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Kenny fought with himself all the way to the dusty brown two floor house. He stared at it for a minute before shaking his head and allowing himself into the home. The Tuckers were all out on a vacation for the next week. All but Kenny’s special rays of sunlight. 

Climbing the stairs, he found himself moving on auto pilot as he walked down the hall and opened the bedroom door, only remembering to knock once it was more than half way open. “Uh...Hey Tucker.” Ken felt light-headed. God, he hoped he wasn’t going to throw up during this.. Or pass out...That’d suck. “Tucker,” he repeated the name again, shaking his fluffy golden head lightly, “I need to talk to you for a minute. If that’s alright.”

The ravenette sat in his chair, groaning to himself, he'd been trying to do his stupid homework for three hours now. He stared down at the equations in his math note book, glancing up and down the page as he cursed to himself. The music he was playing off his mac book sitting in front of him drowned his thoughts out causing he focused on the lyrics instead of algebra.

Getting out of his chair, walking and mumbling things to himself before growling loudly and whipping the notebook onto the ground "Fuck this shit!" He yelled in frustration, falling back into his soft, cushioned chair. He raised his head as a soft and familiar voice spoke. His dull, grey eyes met with deep blue ones from across the room. Craig hurriedly got out of his chair and adjusted his hat "Hey, McCormick." He greeted with his usual monotone voice and bored look. The raven haired male gestured the smaller blond over to the bed to sit down "What's up?" Tilting his head slightly as he asked. When it came to Kenny, he didn’t actually care at all but the boy was good company from time to time and besides, Kenny was a good distraction from homework.

Kenny had heard Craig's outburst and rightfully assumed he was doing homework. Probably math. Unlike..Well, almost everyone, Kenny loved school work and had straight A's in all of his classes. His best being any of his mathematics, he was a tutor for algebra and English courses. He tried to help Craig from time to time but he always said he didn't need help and turned him down. He looked at the floor and felt a small smirk at his math notebook sprawled out but it quickly vanished from his lips when he remembered what he was doing at the house. "Well, it's..uh.." He felt his freckled cheeks burn and quickly fill in with deep red. "Okay, I've wanted to tell you this for like- ever but given my, erm, /title/ at school, I always back down from doing it because I feel like you're not going to believe me but I want you to believe me because I'm serious! I'm not lying when I- uh-.." Going back into autopilot, Kenny began pacing the room, keeping his eyes off of his friend. "When I tell you that- /tell you that/...Ugh, this is annoying. I thought that this would be easy. Then again, nothing can be easy to say if it's taken me months to work up any sort of courage to even bring it up. Huh, this is what being super nervous feels like...I don't like it." Kenny was a pretty confident person, rarely, if not never, getting nervous. With a short groan, he turned on his heel to look at Craig again, a crease now between his eyebrows. "Craig, I- um. Shit." He turned his head to the side and watched the wall as he finally blurted out, "I've had feelings for you for a really time and I- yeah."

Craig watched the blonde as he paced around the room in a nervous way, he thought it was amusing how flustered he was so it must be something important. He bobbed and swayed his head to his music as he waited for the other to finish what he was saying and when he heard him blurt just- that one sentence his attention was all on Kenny. His chest pounding loudly, his eyes widened with surprise as he stared Ken down. His lungs felt like they were burning, realizing he was holding his breath for a long time. "You... have feelings.. for me?" He repeated after the other, his mind racing as...annoyance filled him up. but he wanted to know if Kenny really did have feelings for him. "If you really do have feelings for me.. I want you to prove it." He spoke as he walked out of the room dragging Ken with him, they walked all the way down into his kitchen, that's when Craig grabbed a knife.

The air between them was enough to crush someone it became so tense. Kenny held his breath for longer than he thought was possible. He nodded his head quickly at Craig's question, or more or less, his clarification. "Prove it?" He echoed, tilting his head but he didn't have time to really react to the statement because they were suddenly rushing down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Uh- Y-yeah sure, Tucker!" He gave a shaky smile now, Craig had seemed surprised in a positive way. Maybe he liked him back! That'd be awesome! Wait, what was that? Kenny's smile faced quickly at the knife, his expression becoming very confused. "What's that for? Do you want me to cook you something or somethin'?" Kenny was great at cooking.

A dark laugh came out of the raven haired boy as he stepped closer to Kenny. His eyes duller than ever, "No.. You're going to prove you have feelings for me." He spoke kind of harshly as he raised the knife. He brought their faces together making it seem like they're about to kiss but Craig gripped the knife and shoved it into Ken's body. He watched Kenny's expression change as blood dripped onto the floor. He thrust the knife in and out of the blond’s body until he collapsed into the pool of his own blood.

Craig washed his hands before stepping over the corpse, making his way upstairs. He sighed heavily, seeing his notebook. Craig just shrugged it off and climbed into bed, falling asleep after a short period of time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short first chapter but I mean..it is the first chapter so it's not that bad of a thing.


End file.
